Enamorandome de mi jefa
by fille silence
Summary: Una historia donde mei pone de cabeza el mundo de yuzu UA.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a saburo uta**

Caminando en las calles de tokyo se encontraba una rubia de ojos verdes, vestida con camisa blanca con un moño rosa, saco y pantalón de juego, peinada con una coleta dejando su flequillo suelto, a lado de ella estaba una pelirosa con el uniforme escolar, maquillada discretamente y con el pelo suelto.

-one chan que haremos hoy en la noche- miraba la pelirosa a la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- hoy será un día pesado para mí, tendré que entregar más correspondencia en la empresa- dijo con un aire mal humorado

-ya veo, entonces le diré a mamá que yo hare la cena - dijo matsuri anotando una lista en su celular

-gracias hermanita, saliendo del trabajo te comprare una rebanada de pastel – dijo la rubia antes de dejarla cerca la universidad

Mientras dentro de la compañía una pelinegra que vestía una camisa blanca con chaleco y pantalón de juego gris con detalles negros, entallados haciendo notar su figura, iba llegando a la sal de juntas para hablar con los inversionistas y su abuelo.

-mei bienvenida de regreso a japon, ¿qué tal el viaje?- saludo su abuelo al verla llegar a la habitación

-dejate de formalidades, y explícame por qué esta empresa está casi en bancarrota- dijo con cara fría y aventado unos papeles a la mesa, haciendo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto, con una cara de falsedad su abuelo al ver las cifras de los documentos

-hiciste lavado de dinero, y también desviaste recurso para la producción de una nueva línea de maquillaje- miro con desafío a su abuelo y los socios de la empresa también vieron los movimiento monetarios del señor aihara

-tú no eres nadie para venir a gritarme de esa manera – grito el abuelo

\- por si no lo sabes dentro de las condiciones que dejo mi padre ya soy mayor de edad para poder manejar la empresa- dijo mostrando el escrito que dejo su padre al fallecer

Cerca de la sala de juntas yuzu se encontraba repartiendo la mensajería en el área de vicepresidencia, pero no encontró a nadie, así que deicidio seguir repartiendo, por lo que llego a la recepción de la presidencia y tampoco encontró a nadie, pero dejo toda la correspondencia sobre la mesa, y antes de retirarse escucho gritos, y decidió ir a ver que ocurría.

Observo como una pelinegra de tez blanca y ojos violetas, desafiante ante todos los presentes de esa sala, y por un momento sus miradas cruzaron y la olivarda solo pudo sonrojarse ante tal coincidencia.

-Mei las acusaciones que haces hacia tu abuelo son bastantes fuertes – menciono uno de los socios

-el material utilizado para los productos resulto ser dañino para la piel de varios clientes y eso provoco la baja de venta de la empresa- resalto mei, sin dejar de ver donde estaba la rubia, que no se había movido del lugar – pero si a mí no me creen, creo que se los dirá otra persona- entonces mei salió de la sal de juntas dirigiéndose a una yuzu a punto de morir de un infarto por la situación en la que estaba

-¡tú!- apunto la pelinegra hacia la rubia que aun esta confundida

-¿yo?- respondió dudosa

-sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-yuzu okigi

-¿a qué te dedicas?

-soy mensajera

-acompáñame- le dijo para darse media vuelta y volver a la sala

-¿Qué haces trayendo gente?- dijo su abuelo extrañado

-¿haz usado productos aihara?- pregunto mei bruscamente

-no- respondió avergonzada por ver a tanta gente

-¿Por qué?- seguía interrogando a la pobre rubia

-porque…- en ese momento yuzu tenía tanto miedo a decir su opinión, ya que su trabajo a pesar de ser el peor era lo único con lo que apoyaba a su madre y a su hermana.

-responde – dijo el presidente de la empresa, por lo que mei miro fríamente a su propio abuelo

-tranquila no habrá consecuencias- susurro mei muy cerca del oído de yuzu, haciendo que la rubia tuviera seguridad y confianza

-solo di que no te gusta niña, así te puedes ir a entregar cartas – dijo burlonamente uno de los socios del señor aihara

-la nueva línea que sacaron contiene grandes cantidades de plomo y eso hace que afecte más la piel de la persona, también su alto contenido de sulfuro en el shampoo provoca la caída de pelo- respondió sin titubear

\- ¿cómo sabes eso, si lo ingredientes no están en los envases?- dijo el presidente aihara

-yo…yo…yo no solo leí el informe de ingredientes que se le iban a agregar a la nueva línea de productos- todo la personas dentro de la sala quedaron mudas ante tal relevación

\- estas despedida- sentencio el presidente y yuzu solo tenía una mirada perdida- y tu mi querida nieta quiero decirte que ya no puedes hacer nada en contra mía, porque tu padre me dejo la empresa a mi cargo, si tu no cumplías con los requerimientos-

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto la pelinegra

-tu rechazaste tu compromiso con el hijo mayor de los hitomi- con esas palabras mei simplemente le quedo en claro que no podía ganar, por lo que solo dijo una palabras en esa sala.

-yo mei aihara no peleare por esta empresa, pero seré su mayor competencia de ahora en adelante – cuando finalizo, miro a yuzu que estaba triste ante su despido – y también me llevare a varios empleados de aquí que ya estaban en tu lista de despidos – con eso tomo del brazo a yuzu y salió de ahí, tomaron el elevador en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa

-¿Por qué?- dijo la rubia sin mirar a mei – esto no tenía que pasar, con qué cara voy a llegar a mi casa

-deja de llorar – dijo la pelinegra – sé que no eres una simple mensajera con tan solo leer un informe eres más que eso – la miro desafiante – porque te denigras tan rápido al haber aceptado el ser mensajera

\- para tu información lo acepte porque tu maldita empresa no quiso darle ni un maldito centavo a mi familia cuando mi papá falleció por un accidente dentro de la empresa – dijo yuzu a llantos- y era la única forma de poder integrarme como ingeniera química dentro de los laboratorios

-no es mi empresa, y lamento lo de tu padre, pero no puedo creer que hayas aceptado un empleo tan mediocre solo por sentimiento –cortando la distancia entre ellas

-era la única forma de costearme la universidad, no todos nacemos en cuna de oro como tú- dijo chocando su dedo en contra de mei, por lo que la reacción de mei fue agarrar el brazo de yuzu y besarla, y yuzu se separó rápido de mei.

-que mier…. ¿qué rayos te ocurre?- dijo toda roja con el corazón agitado y su mano en sus labios

-disculpa era la única forma que encontré para callarte y decirte que tienes un nuevo trabajo dentro de mi empresa – dijo mei, viendo a una yuzu confundida tanto por el beso, como por su nuevo empleo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
